


Homage to the Suffering [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Team, Team Dynamics, team machine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The government considers these people irrelevant. </p><p>We don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homage to the Suffering [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Homage to the Suffering," by Matthew Perryman Jones

"The Machine asked me to tell you something before we part. You once told John the whole point of Pandora’s box was that once you’ve opened it, you can’t close it again. She wanted me to remind you of how the story ends. When everything is over, when the worst has happened, there’s still one thing left in Pandora’s box: hope."


End file.
